SelenaQuintanilla Wiki:Peer review/Dreaming of You/archive1
The following is an archived discussion for an article to be peer reviewed. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made on the talk page. No further edits should be made to this page.'' #Dreaming of You. I would like the article to be a WP:GA. Thanks, LowelovesU 13:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Review comments: ;Lead *01. "is the seventh and final studio album by Latin superstar Selena" stating that Selena is a "Latin superstar" fails WP:FAN. Please be unbiased when writing articles. *02. "showcase"? what does this mean in the article? *03. "solo International English pop singer" ---> "as an American solo pop artist" sounds more better. I see that you are using very basic English, although at WP:GA the criteria does state it, the rules clearly says "use at a well enough level of basic English". Consider revising. *04. "Sadly" fails WP:MOS and WP:FAN. *05. "enlisted" what does this mean in the article? *06. According to WP:LEAD, The lead serves both as an introduction to the article and as a summary of its most important aspects, I already see that the article fails this. *07. The lead is short, add relevant information. ;Tracklisting *01. Who is the writer for "God's Child (Baila Conmigo)"? *02. Who is the writer for "El Toro Relajo"? *03. Who is the writer for "Tu Solo Tu"? *04. Who is the writer for "Sukiyaki"? *05. Why is Trey Lorenz, David Byrne, Full Force, Barrio Boyzz and Mariachi Sol De Mexico all wikilink? They all have redlinks and are not notable to Selena Wikipedia. *06. I see missing writing credits for most (if not all) of the songs listed. Check the liner notes of the booklets for further information. *07. "Abraham Quintanilla III" ---> "A.B. Quintanilla III" also needs to be wikilinked once in this section. *08. "Selena Quintanilla-Perez" ---> "Selena" also needs to be wikilinked once in this section. *09. Track 05: "Dreaming Of You (Song)" ---> "Dreaming of You (song)" *10. Track 07: "Amor Prohibido (Song)" ---> "Amor Prohibido (song)" *11. Track 08: "Wherever You Are (Dondequiera Que Estes)" ---> "Wherever You Are (Dondequiera Que Estes)". Changes: do not include the English version in the wikilink. *12. Track 11: "Como La Flor (Song)" ---> "Como La Flor" ;Album credits *01. Fails WP:MOS, this section should not read as a list-format. *02. Wikilink (once) to every person that has a page. *03. Missing credits, check the booklet for further information. ;Singles *01. Question, why a table? *02. This section should not be read as a list-format. *03. All needs WP:RS. ;Awards & Certifications *01. No source? *02. Explain the certifications. Example: 2x Platinum (2,000,000) *03. Where are the awards? ;Chart Toppers *01. The heading needs to be changed to "Chart" or "Chart performance" *02. Needs sources *03. Why is Billboard 200 wikilink? *04. I believe the sales should be at the above section. *05. Missing peak positions. Check Billboard, Allmusic, Rovi and others for more peak positions. ;Overall I highly doubt the article will pass at WP:GA. The article lacks sources, is written in a fan's point-of-view, badly written and badly formatted. The article is not broad in its coverage which is a must at GA. There's no images nor samples, please introduce the artwork and a few samples to help enhance the article further. Basically the article needs to be re-written and expanded. Thanks, AJona1992 13:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.''